leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
M3Atl0afman
Summary Story Two decades ago, two powerful warriors from different worlds fought alongside many heroes against an evil force that threatened the fate of the multiverse. In doing so, they sacrificed themselves, but ultimately prevailed, saving the stories of many, as well as their infant child, who unbeknownst to him at the time, was left in the caring hands of his Guardian Goddess, named Cria. This child was destined to become a great storyteller, but like all good futures, it had to be earned. So begins the story of Ray, who grew up deep within the wilderness, learning to survive on his own. He was found by a member of the Wukong Village, housed within the same jungle, and was trained by its villagers in the ways of combat, resourcefulness, and most notably, the art of storytelling. In time, he grew to become a name praised by the mysterious creatures within the forest. Along the way, Ray was discovered and befriended by an adventurous nature observer named Airca, introducing him to an even wider world than what he knew. One day, the village had unexpected visitors in the form of a group of poachers, hired by an organization with the goal of cataloging all known species for purposes unknown. The poachers raided the village and captured the sage of the village, leading Ray and his allies to go after them. As it turns out, the poaching was part of a larger scheme to extract their DNA, and infuse them into a new perfect creature of destruction. Along the way, Ray happened upon one of the beings that was being experimented on; a metamorphosis creature, called a Ditto. After rescuing it from its experiment chamber, the two quickly became partners. With its help, Ray and his allies were able to defeat this evil organization. With help from Airca and the village sage, the destructive artificial being was gifted his own willpower and self-awareness, convincing it to become a being of peace and joining their side. After helping save the world, Airca finally revealed herself to be Goddess Cria, and commended Ray for succeeding his many life challenges. She informed Ray that he has now earned his right to explore his story beyond the forest, and granted him and his new partner a status as golden as the sun. It was then Ray and his new partner realized to advance his story, and the chapters of others, they must have many more adventures, meet many more allies across the world, and even explore the universe beyond. After bearing farewell to the restored Wukong Village, he and his partner embarked on a new journey to help Ray become a great storyteller. Personality Ray is usually laid back and collected, if not most often lazy. Though when a new challenge is presented to him, he is often courageous, brave and is convicted to see the challenge through to the end. He's also surprisingly intelligent (even more so than he himself knows), a quick learner, quite a trickster in his own right, dedicated to his work, and of course, creative when need be. Though he may often times freak out when put into unfamiliar situations or lose his mental stability when surprised by an unfortunate event. Still, he can be easily underestimated and even impresses those above him. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-B | High 4-C | High 2-C Name: '''Ray; m3Atl0afman meat-loaf-man; m3At; m3; Metaman (originally); Golden Borough '''Origin: '''The F.U.N. Channel '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''21 of August 2017; age progresses with real-world time '''Classification: '''Human, Trainer, Alicorn, "Everything", Leader & Founder of The F.U.N. Channel, Member of Author's Notes crew, Co-Leader of Crossover X '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Advanced Martial Arts, Archery & Weapons Proficiency, Extensive knowledge on other universes, Investigative & Analytical skills, Zoolingualism, Able to breathe in space, 4th wall breaking, Hammerspace, High pain tolerance (had his hand cut off and felt no pain), Cartoon Physics, Magic, Energy Projection, Teleportation (of himself and others), Telekinesis, Levitation (Via Telekinesis), Gravity Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Can bring inanimate objects to life, Can restore memories, Can learn and improve magic he's witnessed, Transmutation, Summoning, Time Travel, Can negate certain shapeshifting, Dark Magic which can alter the appearance and properties of places and people, Sound Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Can transform himself and others (as well as objects), Flight, Super Speed, Can temporarily freeze people in place to make them do nothing but speak for an extended period of time, Elemental Manipulation (Wind, Ice, Fire), Plant Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Can create lightning, rain, tornadoes, or any other effect caused by weather), Explosion Manipulation, Can change the DNA of another and himself, Can transfer one's good habits to that of another (which can even cause the other to change into the original creature), Gem location, Can seal targets in crystals, Can create simulations depicting different outcomes of a scenario, Can see through illusions and disguises, Can summon clone(s) of self, Clone Banishment, Gill Generation, Can dissolve objects, Can manifest self within a book as an illustration, Can phase himself or others, Invisibility, Traumalocation (Locality Tracking of those who have assaulted him or another), Mind-Melding, Acceleration, Size Manipulation, Can seal away the magic of others for a temporary period of time, Can fuse with his real-world counterpart to become stronger and more intelligent (requires real-world counterpart to be present, and is thus third-party support) | All previous abilities greatly enhanced, capable of moving large stars, Unlimited Flight, Forcefields | Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Healing, Resurrection, Banishment, Event Manipulation, Universe Creation, Universe Destruction Attack Potency: Planet Level | Star Level | Universe Level Speed: FTL | FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class T | Stellar | Universal Striking Strength: Class EJ | Class XTJ | Universal+ Durability: Planet Level | Star Level | Universe Level Stamina: 'Superhuman 'Range: 'Thousands of kilometers | Solar System level | Universe level '''Standard Equipment: '''Golden Ditto , five other reserve members of a party of Pokémon, healing items, spellbook, his jacket stitched with six hammerspace pockets, his hat which can pick up nearby items and return to him ala a boomerang 'Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses: 'Freshly baked snickerdoodles (his friend Lex's are his favorite), is still a mortal human and can become sick or drown like anyone else, magic potency is tied to stamina; if he becomes exhausted, he cannot cast any magic again until after resting for a bit, must have a clear mind and pure heart to access Golden Power, will opt to not use his Everything Powers unless facing more powerful foes or extreme emergencies, Everything Powers cannot work in specific worlds such as Universe-0 (the real world) or any residents from said world, Everything Powers (while still usable in different situations such as a fight) are more tailored for creative purposes rather than combative purposes, Universal Destruction only works with universes he himself has created, will eventually tire out when using Everything Powers for far too long (said powers must recharge after a 48-hour period), has yet to become a great storyteller and must rely on others for support should his creative juices run low, cannot be completely reliant on Ditto and his other Pokémon, Ditto can de-transform if tickled or if it laughs from being told a joke, could be subdued with a well-placed bullet in the past (though this issue has since been eradicated) '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' '''Magical Prowess: With help from many teachers throughout life, became a natural at utilizing many magical abilities (see Powers & Abilities); picked up on the ability to copy forms of magic he has witnessed, sometimes even improving them to his favor Trainer Skills: Has been on extensive journeys, meeting and training other monsters on his team Archery & Weapons Proficiency: Has extensive experience and knowledge using many tools and weapons Zoolingualism: Can speak to animals or monsters Transform (Golden Ditto): Golden Ditto possesses the ability to shapeshift into any creature or tool it or Ray needs, with knowledge on how to use said tool or creature's abilities; as a result of its genetic enhancements, it does not possess limited usage for abilities or ammunition Army of Ditto: Can summon an army of regular Ditto using teleportation magic Imposter: Like a Doombot, a Ditto belonging to him can oftentimes fake out opponents by pretending to have been m3At mid-battle, allowing for a limited amount of rest or prep time off-screen Golden Power: A super form similar to that of Rainbow Power, enhancing all of his previous abilities, as well as allowing Ray to move stars, unlimited flight and form a magical barrier that passively defends him from attacks; can only be achieved if Ray has a clear mind and a pure heart, requiring him to think of his allies, have good intentions and believe in his ability to craft a story Everything Powers: Special powers gifted only to those who become closely associated with three different realms within Universe-105; allows Ray to create his own worlds with history (or destroy them if need be, though he has never needed to use this ability), use time manipulation (e.g. rewinding, pause, fast-forward) against either characters/worlds he created/helped create, characters/worlds beneath him in power or characters/worlds he has permission to alter/add on to, heal/restore himself or others, resurrect others from the dead, or banish a person or event from existence (in other words, either concluding their "role" in the current story or making them non-canon); it should be noted that while these powers could be used for combat, they are more so meant for creation purposes (basically, think of an editor mode in a sandbox-style game), as thus Ray prefers to not use them in fight unless absolutely necessary or dealing with forces beyond himself and his friends; additionally, these powers do not work in every universe, as they are explicitly disabled in Universal-0 (the real world) and other specific worlds that he and others are not allowed to alter (he also cannot destroy a universe he has no part in creating); he also prefers to his standard equipment and magical abilities above all under normal circumstances; lastly, extensive or over-usage of these powers will drain his stamina after a long period of time, leaving him unable to use these powers again for around 48 hours '''Key: '''Base Form | Golden Power | Everything Powers Feats *Learned how to survive on his own in the wild in only a few years *Was trained by the Wukong Village's mightiest warriors, hunters and resident conjurers in many different martial arts, fighting styles, minor psychic abilities and potion techniques *Successfully helped take down the Incognitive Organization and reformed their artificial experiment being to the side of good *Became the godchild of Cria, as well as King of the Ditto *Became an Everything, a sub-species specializing in the creation and moderation of worlds and their stories **Regularly visits other worlds beyond his own, getting in ridiculous mis/adventures. *Hit Crazy Hand so hard it knocked him out (alongside Authoress Hand) *Constantly defeats whole hoardes of zombies, aliens and monsters in apocalyptic-like settings *Dueled the ghost of Michael Jackson and his dancing zombies, who wanted to eat his friends brains *Has teamed up with and fought alongside many heroes across different universes *Had his hand chopped off during a cooking contest, but was not in any physical pain whatsoever **Reclaimed his hand soon after *Survived a bomb dropped by aliens that blew up Universe-105's Earth and caused the apocalypse on December 21, 2012 *Dodged laser fire from landsharks equiped with headmounted laser beams *Overcame Abolition, a destructive being with the sole purpose of ceasing the creation of stories *With his real-world counterpart and help from others, defeated the Mask of Memorex, a villain that can mass erase memories, time travel and intended to rewrite history for multiple universes *Prominently leads The F.U.N. Channel team *Co-leader of Crossover X, working alongside the likes of DJTiki, NocturnBros, Revo, Brandon GamingVA, Magey and Leo among many others *Received approval from one of his heroes, Lauren Faust (whom especially admires his coat) *Character/Author popularity led to unexpected guest/cameo appearances in fanworks Category:Original Character Category:Incomplete Character Profiles Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Fire Manipulation Category:God/Godlike Category:Human Category:Magic Category:Martial Arts Category:Psychic